Day-to-day operations of the In Vivo NMR Research Center, including, but not limited to, the following tasks scheduling of usage of magnets and computers; ordering supplies stocked by the Center for all users; and other activities necessary for a shared resource. In addition, various tasks directed at the basic operation of laboratory (accounting for usage and funding, submission of necessary documentation, telephone inquiries, information dissemination, etc.).